Runaway Love
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: We didn't REALLY wanted it to end like this. I mean we had a good home, nice friends and the best life you could ever imagine, but of course in just a few short hours, that was all taken away from us.  OC story.


PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT A/N Okay so I know I know I'm writing a story right now, but I couldn't help but write this one shot! Okay so this story is based on the song runaway love by Ludicrous feat. Mary j Blige (I have the link on my page) So in this story The Rockettes and Rockmunks get split up by getting adopted because Saidy gets in a car accident so bad she dies. So when the Rockettes get adopted by what they think is a nice person turns out to be different read to find out more!

Runaway Love

Allison's p.o.v

First day of adoption/Friday after school

It's been exactly 2 weeks since Saidy has died and we've been in the adoption center, and exactly 1 day since we've been split up from our brothers, I guess this is what happens when you get adopted, you get split up from the ones you love but that's never happened to me... well till now.

Our new caretaker who has adopted us, Mandy, took us to her house after the hours of adoption papers.

"Wow Mandy, your house is beautiful," I said in awe. Her house is in a neighborhood right next to the Chipmunks and Chipettes house so we still go to school with them and see them everyday.

"Yeah it is," also said Sam

"Thank you girls," smiled Mandy "Now want some dinner?"

"Sure," we replied in unison.

"Hey Mandy, can I help cook dinner," asked Tiffany as she looked up with big round eyes.

"Sure sweetheart," replied Many "why don't you two go and get settled in upstairs."

"Okay," Sam and I said. We walked upstairs and chose a room for the three of us. We talked about a whole bunch of stuff, laughed and smiled which I think it was the first time we actually did. Everything was fine until we heard a loud smack coming from downstairs.

When we got downstairs we saw Many's hand raised and Tiffany with a red mark on her cheek and tears in her eyes. Sam and I did a little gasp and Many turned around and saw us.

"Take your sister upstairs, I'll call you when dinner is ready," growled Mandy.

We got upstairs and I got a cold wet rag for our sister and had her told us what happened.

"I accidentally drop a pan full of sauce and I said I was sorry and would clean up and then she came up to me and smacked me." I hated seeing my sister like this. How could Mandy do this! She seemed so nice...

After we cleaned Tiffany up dinner was ready. We ate carefully making little conversation and being a careful as possible. After dinner Sam asked to help clean the dishes just to be on the safe side, but if she broke a plate... Well I don't even want to know what Mandy would do to her. Thankfully it didn't happen. When Sam got upstairs we went straight to bed trying to prepare for the weekend ahead of us.

Samantha's p.o.v

Monday morning at school.

By Monday came my sisters and me had so many bruises and cuts made from Mandy we couldn't even count them anymore. Some were worse than others and some we couldn't even cover up with Ally's special make-up she bought after our first couple bruises. We tried to cover them up as best as we could but it didn't fool the others (as in the Chipmunks and Chipettes).

"So hows living with Mandy," asked Alvin when we walked into our middle school.

"Fine," we all mumbled.

"Come on it can't be that bad," he laughed (he was kidding) while he lightly bumped Ally's shoulder.

"Ow!"

" Ow? How could that hurt? I've hit you harder than that, let me see your shoulder."

"No It's fine Alvin." He grabbed her hand so she would stop walking and lifted her sleeve to show her arm covered in back, blue and purple.

He gasped slightly while the Simon and Theodore did the same as Alvin did to Ally to us, they also gasped when they saw our arms, they were almost as bad as Ally.

"What happened," whispered Theodore.

"It's nothing we just fell down the stairs," replied Ally (which her reply was a total lie) while we rolled back down our sleeves and went to our lockers. The Chipmunks and Ettes shrugged their shoulders and went on with the day.

Tiffany's p.o.v

Monday afternoon after school

When we got to Mandy's/our new home from walking from school to see a angry Mandy at the doorstep.

"Where have you three been," growled Mandy "It's ten minutes after school ended!"

"Well that's how long it takes to walk from school to here," Sam relied softly

"No exception!" Then she smacked her across the face. It made such a horrible sound it made me cringe.

"Now go upstairs, don't bother me, and then I'll call you down for dinner!" Ally and I grabbed Sam's hand and went upstairs.

Samantha's p.o.v

Couple days late at night

It's been a couple more days and now we've got even more bruises and cuts we even got black eyes, even more lies to our friends, teachers, we even had to lie to Dave and it feels wrong because he is like a dad we never knew and never had (well we did but our mom and dad died in a fire). We've cried so much, been hurt so much, so we've decided to leave... for good.

"I wrote the letter," whispered Ally. She's crying, well we all are, because it means we have to leave our friends.

"I got the bags ready ," said Tiffany when she came threw the door from sneaking food from downstairs.

"Let's go," I whispered. We opened the window and jumped from it. We walked to the Seville's and while the others hid in the bushes I walked to the door and put the letter into the door slot and then we ran and ran and ran.

Alvin's p.o.v

Next morning/Saturday morning

I woke up with a yawn and the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and instantly smelled food. I walked downstairs and say something white near the door. I picked it up and read through it.

"Dave," I yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Alvin?"

"Read this." I gave him the letter when he read it he called the others down.

"What's the matter Dave," asked Theodore and Dave read the letter out loud.

_Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave_

_We can't take it anymore, we ran away from home because Mandy is horrible to us. She beats us and abuses us. We're sorry for lying to you. We had to leave. We didn't want to go to another adoption agency and have the fear of having us three split up and moving far away. It's for the best. We're sorry. Goodbye._

_Runaway loves._

_Ally, Sam and Tiffany_

After a long talk we called child services and had Mandy arrested. We called about them missing and went and put up signs on Sunday.

Allison's p.o.v

Sunday morning

We looked around the wall and saw our old friends, we wanted to go up and hug them and tell them everything was alright but it's not, and we can't. We turn around run as far as we could to get away from this world and from the pain and misery.

The end

I hope you liked it. The song Runaway Love made me cry so I thought I would make this one-shot. Please review. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Chipettes or dave. Just the Rockettes, Rockmunks, Saidy and Mandy.


End file.
